Shadows in the Graveyard
by Something Unpredictable
Summary: When Sarah's parents die, her whole life is turned upside down. All alone in the city, how will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

The shadows danced across the stones. It was a half moon tonight, perfect for what the girl was about to attempt. It had been a long time since Sarah had dared to return to this particular grave-yard. For it was here so many months ago that she had first seen _him._ It seemed almost fateful that they had met on that night. For if they hadn't, Sarah's name would be on the stone among the others in this place of mourning...

******(Flash Back)********

Sarah was running for her life. Every night for the past two months, she was Zydrate harvesting. But, unlike every other night, this time she had been careless. She had forgotten to cut the power from Guard Station. When she had just lifted the lid from the first coffin, she triggered the floodlights. They turned on blinding her. 'GRAVEROBBERS ON PREMISES. LOCKDOWN!' shouted a voice from the speakers, and although she knew it was hopeless, she ran frantically toward the gates. With every stumble, her pursuers gained precious distance. When she saw that the gates were indeed locked, she made a sharp turn to the right.

She thought she had memorised the layout of the cemetary; but as always, in situations like these, it had escaped her mind. She had no idea where she was or where to run. She was trapped, the GeneCops coming ever closer. 'Hey kid!' whispered a voice from behind her. She half-screamed but was silenced by a gloved hand. 'You trying to get us caught?' the strange man whispered. His breath tickled her ear and she squirmed in his grasp. She bit down hard on his hand. 'Fiesty one aren't you?' he said grabbing her waist and turning her around. She squealed. 'Look I'm not gonna hurt you, just follow me and we'll both get out alive. Believe me, I've been in much worse situations,'  
'I don't doubt that.' the girl whispered.

**Hi this is my first Repo fic. I have no idea whats going to happen next so it might be a while until I post the next chapter. Review would be appreciated, especailly if you have any idea of what could happen next.  
Thanks, Something Unpredictable**


	2. Chapter 2

He slowly removed his hand from her face, quickly glanced over his shoulder and ran towards the giant, ancient stone sepulcher at the other end of the cemetery. It took a couple of moments for Sarah to realise what was happening, and another couple of seconds to catch up with the strange man. Every so often he would duck, freeze then look over his shoulder. As soon as he was sure that Sarah had caught up with him he moved on. They dodged over, under and round the graves, always ahead of the Genecops. They reached the tomb and he checked over his shoulder again. The coast was clear. He grasped the rusty metal handle and silently twisted it. The old wooden door opened. He gestured for Sarah to follow him inside the pitch black room. She was unsure of whether she could trust this strange man but the Genecops were still prowling and this was the only escape route she had.

She nodded and he dragged her inside the door before slamming the door behind them. It was as dark as coal and Sarah was suddenly scared. She was trapped in a tiny room with a complete stranger, and she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She was petrified and tired from running; she sank to the floor.

As she regained consciousness she listened. The graveyard was silent, the Genecops had given up. She sighed in relief then remembered where she was. She gasped and sat upright. Where was the strange man who had taken her here? She was hysterical, she was alone in a strange cemetery, in a strange city and the only person she knew (if only vaguely and for about 5 minutes) had abandoned her. She wanted to scream but she didn't want the Genecops to come back and find her. She was caught in a catch 22. Unless she called out, she would trapped in this place for God knows how long; but if she did, she might get found by someone who she definitely did not want to be found by. She sat for what felt like hours just considering all the different options.

After along time, she heard the handle turn. She froze and the door opened. The light flooded the room and she covered her eyes from the blinding glare. She gradually lifted her hand from her face, and standing in front of her she saw a man with pale skin, long multi-coloured dread-locks and dark eyes. 'Hey kid. You sleep well?' he asked smirking. She lifted herself to her feet and brushed herself off. 'Who are you?' she asked still slightly unstable. 'Aww, don't you remember me?' he teased. 'Just call me your knight in shining armour.' The previous night flashed before her eyes.  
'You...?'  
'Me.' he replied.  
'Thank you for last night,'  
'You're welcome,' he grinned 'I think you better get out of here, you never know if the Genecops will come back with reinforcements,'  
He turned to leave. 'Umm, I have no idea where I am.' she half-whispered.  
'Well, that's a shame ain't it,' he said walking away.  
'Please, I just need some help getting back home.'  
He stopped, without turning around he asked 'What's in it for me.  
'I don't have any money.'  
'Then I can't help you. You don't get nothing for free in this world.'  
'Well... I can offer you a place to stay! There's this old, abandoned mansion where I stay sometimes. There's more than enough room!'  
'That's better.' He turned to face her, 'So where is this fancy place then?'

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Thanks to all the people who helped with my writers block. Hope you enjoyed, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
